Los polos opuestos se atraen
by Scarlet-Evan
Summary: "Hanji podía ser extravagante, y Levi el señor 'ceño fruncido', muy diferentes entre si, pero bien dicen que los polos opuestos se atraen." One-shot LeviHanji con la aparición random de Eren (?)


**Buenas tardes… he aquí… mi primer one-shot en mucho tiempo ._. perdí mi toque, pero espero que aún asi les agrade~**

**Tardé, pero esto se supone que es un agradecimiento por haberme aceptado en el grupo de LeviHanji Fans de Facebook xD**

**Los que me leen desde Inazuma Eleven, algún dia actualizaré los fics, pero no hoy ni mañana u_u xD**

**¡Disfruten!**

**Disclaimer****: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, si lo fuera, esto lo hubiera incluido ._./ **

**OoOoO**

**~ Los polos opuestos se atraen ~**

Ya era de madrugada, y aún asi había trabajo.

-Que fastidio… -murmuró Levi para si mismo.

Iba andando por los pasillos desiertos del lugar, hacia un solo destino. La habitación de Hanji Zoe.

No es como si la mujer le molestara, pero… Bueno, si le molestaba.

Lo que era más preocupante, es que ella todavía debía de estar llorándole a sus 2 difuntos titanes asesinados.

Levi soltó un pequeño suspiro. Nunca entendió el porque tanta emoción hacia aquellos… monstruos.

-Esta loca –concluyó el peli-negro, otra vez hablándose a si mismo.

Llegó ante la puerta y tocó una vez, nada amable.

-Oye loca, abre –habló firmemente- Tienes que ver estos papeles.

Al no recibir respuesta, decidió entrar por la fuerza. La puerta estaba cerrada, asi que solo la golpeó más fuerte.

-Cabo Levi… -le llamó una voz femenina.

-¿Qué quieres Petra? –respondió de mala gana.

-La Capitana Hanji no regresó a su habitación –le informó- Ella no esta aquí.

-Tsk… -Levi dejó el maltrato hacia la pobre puerta y regresó por donde venía.

Vagamente miró hacia las ventanas, como si la castaña pudiera estar afuera a esas horas. Revisó varias habitaciones y nada, incluso fue a la biblioteca.

-¿Dónde se metió? –Levi empezaba a hartarse.

Siguió caminando un poco más cuando pasó junto al comedor, donde todavía estaban encendidas las luces. Abrió la puerta sin mas, donde encontró a la mujer.

La miró un poco. Tenía la cabeza baja, con sus lentes puestos, aunque no podía ver a través de los vidrios por la luz del fuego. Una taza a medio llenar la acompañaba en la mesa en que estaba sentada. Ella no parecía darse cuenta aún de su presencia.

Levi empezó a caminar directo hacia ella. Ella ni siquiera hizo un esfuerzo por mirarle, aun oyendo sus pasos.

El peli-negro aventó los papeles sobre la mesa sin ningún cuidado. Ella ni se inmutó ante el ruido tan brusco.

-Supéralo, ¿quieres? –Dijo fríamente- Solo revisa esto para poder irme a dormir de una maldita vez.

Pudo haberse ido en ese preciso instante, pero algo le decía que si no la sermoneaba un poco no iba ni siquiera a mirar la carpeta.

Mientras pensaba en que otra cosa decirle, un pequeño gimoteo le hizo mirarla, arqueando una ceja.

Hanji hipaba un poco, pero se negaba a levantar la mirada, no tenía energía para nada.

Levi se quedó un poco estático en su lugar sin saber muy bien que hacer. A cada sollozo que oía, lo hacia sentir mas enojado, pero no sabia porque.

¿Sería que le molestaba la actitud poco profesional de la mujer? ¡Eran adultos, por todo lo existente! Ella no debería ser tan sensible ante la muerte de sus enemigos naturales.

O tal vez… solo _tal vez_, no soportaba verla en ese estado.

Sin pensar, solo actuando, se acercó a ella y la tomó de las mejillas, haciendo que lo viera a la fuerza, pero delicadamente al mismo tiempo.

Levantó sus gafas con cuidado, acomodándolas en su cabello desordenado, viendo sus ojos llorosos y sintiendo sus mejillas mojadas por las lágrimas, mientras su opresión en el pecho se hacía más fuerte.

-Loca… no llores -murmuró un poco avergonzado.

-Lo siento…

Después de un incómodo silencio Hanji se recostó en el hueco del hombro de Levi.

-Tsk… -fue lo único que soltó en respuesta.

El peli-negro no estaba acostumbrado a los contactos físicos de ese tipo, pero por alguna razón este no le molestaba en absoluto.

¿No acababa de pensar hace poco lo mucho que la científica le molestaba?

Definitivamente Hanji lo volvía loco, en más de un sentido.

El tiempo pasaba en silencio, Levi ya había olvidado la razón por la que estaba ahí, y Hanji solo se acomodó un poco más en el hombre de baja estatura.

Cuando sintió a la otra mas relajada, respirando suavemente contra su cuello y sin ningún lamento aparente, supo que estaba dormida.

-Te quiero… loca –concluyó Levi para si mismo, aceptando por fin lo que sentía.

Fue a la mañana siguiente, cuando un portazo despertó a ambos. Estaban acurrucados el uno con el otro, el sol entraba por las ventanas, lo que decía que ya era muy de mañana.

Se separaron rápidamente.

-Ahh~ -Hanji estiró sus brazos, como si nada hubiese pasado- Todavía tengo que revisar eso… -dijo bostezando.

-Olvídalo, lo revisaré por ti –Levi recogió los papeles velozmente, una parte de el no quería seguir ahí y la otra si.

Apenas estuvo dispuesto a salir, cuando…

-Levi… -la científica le llamó.

El hombre detuvo sus pasos pero no se volteó.

-¿Qué? –preguntó.

-¿Fue cierto… lo que dijiste anoche? –habló lentamente.

-¿Qué dije? –rebatió como si no lo supiera.

Hanji pensó un momento.

¿De verdad no recordaba? No, no podía ser eso. De seguro le daba vergüenza admitir lo que había dicho. Después de todo, conocía bien a Levi, a el le gustaba actuar antes que hablar.

La mujer rió con aquel pensamiento en su cabeza, confirmándolo cuando el peli-negro se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios.

Hanji podía ser extravagante, y Levi el señor 'ceño fruncido', muy diferentes entre si, pero bien dicen que los polos opuestos se atraen.

Porque… tu contrario siempre te da lo que te hace falta.

Ambos se separaron después de su improvisado beso.

-Yo también te quiero –susurró Hanji con un leve sonrojó en sus mejillas- Enano –dijo como toda la mata pasiones que es, poniendo una mano en su cabeza tal como a un niño pequeño.

_Unos minutos después…_

-Felicidades, Sargento Levi –fue como le saludó Eren cuando el hombre se apareció.

-¿De que hablas, basura? –arqueó una ceja.

-Bueno… esta mañana entré al comedor y vi a la Capitana Hanji y usted… ¿Sargento? –preguntó con miedo, pues este le dedicaba ahora una mirada mas sádica de lo normal, interrumpiendo su dialogo.

Eren tragó saliva.

-Asi que… tú fuiste el que le dijo a todos…

-Y-Yo…

-Cincuenta vueltas al castillo, y mas te vale que termines a tiempo para la verdadera práctica –sentenció Levi.

-Pero la práctica inicia en 20 minutos –intentó hacer razón el mas joven.

-Entonces será mejor que te des prisa –lo cortó.

-¡P-Pero!

-¿O prefieres unos golpes? –retó Levi perdiendo su poca paciencia.

-¡No, señor! –Eren salió corriendo.

**OoOoO**

**Esto es to- Esto es to- Esto es todo amigos~ (?) xD**

**¿He dicho lo mucho que me agrada Levi? Askjdgs es tan sarcástico y genial u_u pero el tipo trata a Eren como esclavo negro xDD**

**¿Reviews para mi primer escrito de SNK? ;A; Se agradecen de todo corazón u_ú**


End file.
